


Tease (11th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hi! I have an 11th Doctor request please! Where like the reader is a time lord as well and she changes faces and the Doctor is like head over heels for her and in this body she’s way more flirty (sorta like River) and he just is an awkward mess. And maybe like some sort of flirty moment between then when he finally gets the memo. Thanks!”





	Tease (11th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I’m bad at writing, my b. But this is a thing that happened so here ya go.

Life with The Doctor was never a boring one, that was for sure. Now life with The Doctor as a fellow Time Lord was  _double_ the excitement.

 

You’d crossed paths with the alleged man during the Time War only briefly, he had fought by your side against the Daleks for a time before disappearing. You’d heard the stories like everyone else and so you took it upon yourself to steal a TARDIS and run away, just like your hero. And, oh,  _how you ran_ … for about 100 years before your TARDIS broke down completely. You thought you were stranded for sure until The Doctor came around.

He picked you up in his beautiful blue box and the both of you knew right away that you would never leave the others side again. You had a connection. Naturally, you fell in love with him almost instantly but you could never quite tell what he was thinking or if he loved you back. His head was too cluttered for you to get a straight answer through telepathic means so you resorted to the old fashioned ways.

Over the years you’d spent together, you’d both gone through a handful of faces. His current face was a much more hyperactive, goofy looking but you didn’t mind. Anything was better than the grumpy, big-eared one that only had eyes for  _Rose Tyler_.

.

It was supposed to have just been a day trip to an _abandoned, nonhostile_  planet that you could both just relax on but naturally, The Doctor couldn’t fly his own ship to save his life. So you’d ended up on a  _very active, hostile_ planet and nearly died escaping it.

Well, by nearly, of course, you meant you were about to regenerate because you just had to save The Stupid Doctor’s life.

 

“Bloody Hell, this one’s gonna hurt. I can feel it,” you clenched your teeth as The Doctor watched helplessly from the side.

“(Y/n) I’m  _so_ sorry-”

“Oh save it,” you hissed. “I’d regenerate a thousand times over to save you, stupid.”

“But you shouldn’t have to.”

“It’s a bit late for that, darling,” you forced a laugh. “Well, here I go. Wish me luck.”

 

The Doctor shielded his eyes as you let the regenerative energy flow through your body. Simotanusly killing and replacing every cell in your being. It hurt. It felt good. It was a weird combination of both.

Once you’d finished the first phase of your cycle, you took a deep breath.

 

“New lungs. That’s always weird,” you chuckled. “Oh, and a new laugh, don’t know if I quite like it.”

“ _Wow_ ,” The Doctor blinked in awe. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Well you’ve only seen my face,” you gave him a smirk. “Go on and fetch me a mirror why don’t you? Or are you just going to stare at me all day?”

His face suddenly turned pink as he quickly dug through his coat pockets to pull out a hand mirror.

“Thanks love,” you smiled as you took the mirror from him. “ _Whoa_.”

 

Your skin was now a (s/c) color, your eyes had turned into sparkling (e/c) pupils, and your hair had changed completely. The Doctor was right, you did look good. Then you looked down at your clothes.

“Oh, now these won’t do at  _all_ ,” you shook your head. “I’m going to go change, be back soon.”

“Wait, you’ve just  _regenerated!_  You need to  _rest!_ ” The Doctor rushed after you.

 

“Okay, I’ll rest… right after I pick out some better clothes.” As you took a step to walk away, your legs suddenly gave out on you and you started to fall to the floor. Fortunately, The Doctor caught you in time though. “Have you always been hot or is it just this angle?”

“ _Rest_ ,” he scolded you before helping you to your room.

.

.

.

“Hey, _hey Doctor_ , hey,” you followed him around the TARDIS console, round and round. “Guess what?”

“What?” he sighed.

“You look super cute today.” He turned around to scold you but stopped short to boop you on the nose.

“I’m trying to save a planet from blowing up here.”

“But you look so cute while you’re doing it.” You could see him force himself not to smile.

“ _Hush,_ brain _, thinking_.” He went back to pacing around the console, you still followed right behind him happily.

.

.

.

“Is it hot in here, or is it just you?”

“…You  _do_ realize that we’re going to die if we don’t escape this room, right? That, that didn’t escape your head  _already_ , did it?”

“No, it didn’t,” you smiled as you fanned yourself. “But neither did you.”

“Escape  _now_ , flirt  _later!_ ” He ran a sweaty hand through his already glistening hair nervously.

“Why can’t we do both?”

 _“(Y/n)-_ ” he warned you.

“Fine,” you held your hands up in surrender. “But just so you know, you can hack the panel under the door handle to get out of here.”

“ _Now_ you tell me this?!”

.

.

.

“Look over there! The Medusa Cascade. One of my favorites.” The Doctor had taken you stargazing, again. You sat on the edge of the TARDIS, staring into a never-ending expanse of space and stars.

“Oh, look over here,” you pointed at The Doctor, “this one’s my favorite.”

 

“ _(Y/n)_ ,” he gave you a half smile. “That’s cheating, you’re supposed to point at a  _star_ that you like.”

“Well, the way I see it, you shine brighter than  _any_  of the stars out there and I like you the best so I pick ‘ _The Doctor_.’ My favorite part of the universe.”

“… _Why?_ ” he finally sighed. “Ever since you regenerated, you’ve been like this.”

“Like  _what?_ ”

“ _You know-_ ” he gestured wildly at all of you.

“Come on Doctor, use your big boy words.”

 

“You’re so…  _flirty!_  You tease me all the time. There, I said it.”

“I…  _tease_ you?” you blinked.

“ _Obviously_ , you  _must_ know how I feel about you by now,” he pouted.

“How you feel… about _me?_ ”

“ _Yes!_  Is there an echo here?”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not following you,” you shook your head. “Are you saying that you  _like_ me?”

“Like you, _love you_ , yes.” He scooted away from you. “You  _know_ that.”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” you gasp. “All this time I thought  _you_ were the thick one but it was me.  _I’m_ the idiot.”

 

 _“What are you talking-_ ” you cut him off by pinning him to the door of the TARDIS and kissing him passionately. He panicked at first before just turning into pudding in your hands. Eventually, you pulled away to breathe and look him in his gorgeous green eyes.

 

“I never meant to tease you, dear. I love you too.”

“ _Wow_ , I mean, just  _wow_ ,” he smiled stupidly.

“And there’s  _plenty_ more where that came from,” you winked.

“Mind if we try that again then? Somewhere I’m less likely to fall into space?”

“Oh, but where’s the excitement in that?” You laughed and pressed another quick kiss to his lips. “Follow me.”

“Forever.”


End file.
